nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chantal Akerman
Chantal Akerman née le , à Bruxelles, Belgique réalisatrice et plasticienne belge installée à Paris. Biographie Chantal Akerman est issue d'une famille juive polonaise. Ses grands-parents et sa mère ont été déportés à Auschwitz, seule sa mère en est revenue. L'angoisse chronique de sa mère est un thème majeur de son œuvre. Avec les rapports sexe/amour/argent, l'ennui et le vide existentiel, l'humour triste et la solitude. Elle analyse les comportements humains en posant la question du bonheur. C'est Pierrot le fou de Jean-Luc Godard qui a provoqué sa vocation. Formellement, Michael Snow sera sa deuxième profonde influence. Chantal Akerman a déclaré le 5 juin 2004 au Centre Pompidou : Godard m'a donné de l'énergie et les formalistes m'ont libérée. Son travail est contemporain de celui du Wim Wenders des débuts. André Delvaux l'a soutenue dès son premier court métrage (Saute ma ville, 1968), un film pré-punk où l'adolescente exprimait de manière explosive son besoin vital de libération. Après un court passage à l'Institut national supérieur des arts du spectacle et la réalisation en 1971 de L'enfant aimé ou je joue à être une femme mariée, Chantal Akerman part avec Samy Szlingerbaum à New York où elle a fréquenté assidument l'Anthology Film Archives (cinémathèque). Elle y a découvert le cinéma expérimental américain (Michael Snow, Andy Warhol, Jonas Mekas, etc.). En 1972, La chambre, un court-métrage à base d'un lent panoramique horizontal qui balaie l'espace à 360 degrés plusieurs fois et Hôtel Monterey, 63 minutes, une suite de plans fixes précisément cadrés et de lents travellings dans les couloirs, la musique apparaissant lorsque l'on sort de l'immeuble par le toit où un panoramique balaie l'horizon urbain. Puis, en 1973, Hanging Out Yonkers, son premier essai de documentaire sur des adolescents à problèmes fréquentant un centre social, inachevé. Chantal Akerman a ensuite vécu à Paris. Elle retourne à New York en 1976, après sa reconnaissance internationale, pour réaliser News from home (89 minutes), une lecture des lettres inquiètes et plaintives que lui envoyait sa maman pendant son séjour, accompagnée par des plans monumentaux (façades, rues, métro) de la mégapole. Le film se clôt par un très long travelling arrière, la caméra posée sur un bateau s'éloignant de tours jumelles du World Trade Center. La cinéaste reviendra dans cette ville pour tourner Histoires d'Amérique en 1988 et Un divan à New York en 1996. Parmi les films de sa longue carrière, le plus important est Jeanne Dielman, 23, quai du Commerce, 1080 Bruxelles (1975), une description méticuleuse, en illusion de temps réel, proche de l'hyperréalisme, de l'aliénation, avec Delphine Seyrig En 2006, Chantal Akerman détourne une commande (un documentaire sur Israël) pour revenir à un travail plus personnel, son plus intime depuis les années 1970 (voix off autobiographique accompagnant des plans fixes hyperréalistes tournés en vidéo), réalisé à Tel-Aviv et monté à Paris, sur l'exil, l'exil des autres, l'exil de soi-même, le repli sur soi, le déséquilibre mental, le temps, l'espace et les tâches ménagères qui deviennent des « actes héroïques de la vie quotidienne ». La conclusion de ce film, intitulé Là-bas, est « Le paradis n'existe pas ». La cinéaste a réalisé des documentaires (Un jour Pina a demandé...,1983 ; D'Est, 1993 ; Sud, 1998 ; De l'autre côté, 2003) qui se distinguent par une recherche plastique et formelle rare dans ce genre et une attentive écoute humaniste (Je suis comme une éponge qui écoute d'une manière flottante.) En 1998, L'Arche Éditeur a publié Une famille à Bruxelles de Chantal Akerman. Elle est professeure à la European Graduate School de Saas-Fee (Suisse) où elle dirige un atelier de cinéma pendant l'été. Art contemporain Chantal Akerman a présenté une installation filmique intitulée Woman sitting after killer à la Biennale de Venise 2001 et une autre, From the other side à Documenta 11 (2002). Filmographie Cinéma * 1968 : Saute ma ville * 1971 : L'enfant aimé ou je joue à être une femme mariée * 1972 : La chambre * 1972 : Hôtel Monterey * 1973 : Hanging Out Yonkers * 1973 : Le 15/8 * 1974 : Je, tu, il, elle * 1975 : Jeanne Dielman, 23, quai du commerce, 1080 Bruxelles * 1977 : News from Home * 1978 : Les Rendez-vous d'Anna * 1982 : Toute une nuit * 1983 : Les Années 80 * 1984 : J'ai faim, j'ai froid * 1984 : New York, New York bis * 1984 : Paris vu par... vingt ans après * 1986 : Le marteau * 1986 : Letters Home * 1986 : Portrait d'une paresseuse (La paresse) * 1986 : Mallet-Stevens * 1986 : Seven Women, Seven Sins * 1986 : Golden Eighties * 1989 : Les Trois Dernières Sonates de Franz Schubert * 1989 : Trois strophes sur le nom de Sacher * 1989 : Histoires d'Amérique * 1991 : Contre l'oubli * 1991 : Nuit et jour * 1993 : D'Est * 1996 : Un divan à New York * 1999 : Sud * 2000 : La Captive * 2002 : De l'autre côté * 2004 : Demain on déménage * 2006 : Là-bas * 2008 : Women from Antwerp in November Télévision * 1980 : Dis-moi * 1983 : Un jour Pina m'a demandé * 1983 : L'Homme à la valise * 1984 : Lettre d'un cinéaste: Chantal Akerman * 1984 : Family Business: Chantal Akerman Speaks About Film * 2003 : Avec Sonia Wieder-Atherton * 2009 :'' À l'Est avec Sonia Wieder-Atherton '' * * Rétrospective intégrale au Centre Pompidou en 2004 * Photographie de la cinéaste et affiches de ses films * Page consacrée à Chantal Akerman sur le site de l'European Graduate School * Cote artistique de Chantal Akerman et liste de ses expositions sur artfacts.net * paradisefilms.be Catégorie:Réalisatrice belge Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain belge Catégorie:Naissance en 1950 Catégorie:Actrice belge